Me abandonarás?
by Inuky666
Summary: Debe haber un error...Candy descubre que Terry está a punto de dejarla por segunda vez! Pero esta vez es por...su mejor amiga? Minific.


ME ABANDONARÁS?

Personajes: Mizuki e Igarashi.

Historia: Por Inuky666

A lo lejos me pareció escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, quise abrir los ojos y entonces un terrible dolor me atenazó la cabeza como si fuera a partirse en dos! En ese momento tuve la certeza de que durante la noche alguien había usado mi cabeza para romper nueces o algo parecido...esa fue la única explicación que se me ocurrió ante semenjante dolor!

En vista de que incluso parpadear resultaría un esfuerzo sobrehumano, decidí permanecer así, en completa quietud y silencio; Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad duró poco ya que minutos después escuché abrirse la puerta de la habitación lentamente y unos pasos pausados y firmes me anunciaron compañía. Enseguida percibí un agradable aroma que alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, tuve cerca de mí. Mi memoria buscó rápidamente entre sus archivos el origen de aquello y eficazmente encontró la respuesta: Ese aroma lo percibí por primera vez hace mucho tiempo, cuando aquella vez en que él me obligó a subir a su caballo, unas ramas me hirieron el brazo y él me ató gentilmente la mascada de seda que traía colgando en su cuello...sí, ese era su aroma...era el aroma de Terry Grandchester. Pero nada de esto tiene sentido...hace mucho tiempo que...nos dijimos adiós.

La cercanía de aquella persona me hizo salir de mis propios recuerdos y aunque inmóvil y sin abrir los ojos, seguí permaneciendo muy atenta a lo que sucedía: Se acercó y se inclinó hasta mí dándome un dulce beso en la frente y después me dijo:

-Mi querida Candy, insistes en dormir hasta muy tarde eh?

Esa voz...tan varonil con un tono descortés y a la vez tan dulce...esa es su voz! Sentí mi corazón latir desbocándose de alegría y a la vez llenarse de incertidumbre! En qué lugar me encontraba yo? Como era posible que a mi lado, en ese momento, estuviese Terry Grandchester llamándome "Querida Candy"? Y lo más extraño de todo: Porqué no puedo recordar qué pasó ayer ni en los días anteriores?

Quise abrir los ojos, quise llamarlo por su nombre, pero ese terrible dolor volvió a hacerse presente impidiéndome casi casi respirar!

Sin tener opción, permanecí inmóvil mientras él me besaba nuevamente en la frente y salía de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.

* * *

><p>Cuanto tiempo habré dormido? Esta vez con lentitud empecé a abrir mis ojos, ya no hay dolor! Qué alegría! Lo primero que vi fue aquella lámpara colgando en el techo, descubrí que me encontraba en una habitación en penumbras, con unos cuantos muebles y un amplio ventanal con las cortinas abiertas que dejaban libre paso a la luz de la luna.<p>

Mi cuerpo aún lo sentía pesado pero lentamente logré incorporarme. Caminé despacio hacia aquel ventanal y ante mis ojos quedó un hermoso paisaje nocturno: Un bosque cubierto de nieve!

Pude ver que estaba en una pequeña cabaña a mitad del bosque; Afuera el viento parecía soplar con fuerza pero extrañamente me sentía cómoda, sin ni una pizca de frío pese a no traer alguna pequeña frazada sobre mis hombros. Quise salir de esa habitación y encontrarme con él, tengo tantas preguntas que quiero hacerle!

Justo frente a la chimenea lo encontré sentado en un sillón leyendo el periodico tranquilamente. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hasta quedar justo detrás suyo y entonces él se giró antes de que yo pudiera sorprenderlo!...Pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios, simplemente me miró, en silencio.

Al verlo así, de pie frente a mí, al principio me pareció ver al mismo chico rebelde de Inglaterra. Pero después lo observé con más atención: Su cabello era aún más largo, su mirada cansada, la piel un poco pálida, quizás estaba un poco más delgado...pero aún tenía ese porte tan varonil que me fascinaba.

-Qué sucede? No me das un abrazo? –Pregunté esperando su reacción-.

Para ser sincera, desde el primer instante en que lo tuve cerca, mientras estaba en cama, quise abrazarlo, pero no sabía si era adecuado; Bueno, ahora sin pudor alguno fui yo quien se lo pidió! Me sonrió dulcemente y con ojos cristalinos, suavemente dijo:

-La misma tarzan pecosa despistada de siempre!

"Tarzan pecosa", sí, ese era mi "nombre" en aquellos tiempos en que fuimos felices! No nos preocupaba nada más que poder estar juntos en cada descanso.

-Terry que pasó? Cómo es que estoy aquí, contigo? No recuerdo nada, creo que el golpe en la cabeza me hizo perder parte de mi memoria.

-Estaba preocupado por tí! –Dijo- Me imaginé un montón de cosas! Pero en el fondo, yo estaba seguro de que muy pronto te repondrías!

Me miró por unos instantes en silencio, ahora sus ojos tenían aquel brillo como cuando nos vimos en la Iglesia del Colegio San Pablo recién que ingresamos.

* * *

><p>La cabaña se ha llenado gradualmente de flores, no sé porqué Terry me hace tantos regalos! Mis días a su lado han transcurrido tranquilamente; Me cuida mucho más de lo que imaginé! Pero no he podido salir de la cabaña, dice que tal vez podría afectar mi salud porque aún tengo que descansar un poco más. Tampoco hemos hablado sobre el pasado, ni siquiera ha mencionado a Susana...es como si ella no existiera. Me siento culpable pero no puedo negar que me siento feliz ante tal posibilidad!<p>

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Tenemos visitas! Quién podrá ser? Me dirigí hacia la entrada para recibir a nuestro visitante pero Terry se adelantó. Segundos después escuché una voz que me pareció muy familiar: Annie estaba aquí! Pero su aspecto era distinto, se veía un poco más adulta, cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que nos vimos? Ahora vestía como toda una señora, más segura de sí misma y entraba a la villa como si fuese de su propiedad, Terry le ayudó a cargar sus maletas y entonces Annie sonriendo le dijo:

-Finalmente ya estoy aquí!...Te da gusto que haya vuelto tan pronto?

Terry la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo se acercó a ella y besándole en la mejilla le respondió:

-Estaba ansioso por tu regreso...Subiré tu equipaje a mi habitación!

Iba a acercarme a saludarla, pero al escuchar esto último la confusión se apoderó de mí. La habitación de Terry? Porqué se instalará Annie en la habitación de Terry? Su regreso? Es que acaso Annie vive aquí? Una sensación extraña se hizo presente en mí; No, pensándolo bien no es una sensación extraña, ya la había sentido antes...cuando Elisa en Escocia quiso hacer su fiesta blanca solo para él. Celos? Sí, siento celos!

Vi que tranquilamente él le ofreció su brazo para dejarla de paso en la sala. Quise reunirme con ellos y preguntar qué estaba pasando entre ellos! Pero entonces Annie me observó en el umbral sin decir nada, bajó la mirada y segundos después volvió a salir de la cabaña. Bueno, supongo que entiende que Terry y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Estos días maravillosos eran demasiado perfectos para ser verdad.

-Terry, porqué Annie se quedará aquí?

Pero nuevamente él solo se limitó a sonreírme y subió las maletas de Annie a aquella habitación!

Me encerré en mi habitación y me negué a salir de ahí el resto del día. Anocheció y entonces Terry entró a mi habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso, yo me sentía molesta y cruzándome de brazos mantenía la mirada a través del ventanal, no quería verlo de frente al insistir en preguntarle:

-Qué hace Annie aquí?

-No recuerdas nada aún mi pequeña pecosa? –Y luego me miró tiernamente-.

-Escuché y vi la manera en que la recibiste –Le respondí cortante para que viera que yo no estaba dispuesta a quitar el dedo del renglón-.

-Si Annie no nos hubiese permitido quedarnos en su cabaña, no tendríamos a donde ir pequeña pecosa. Su apoyo ha sido muy importante para tí y para mí, sobre todo en estos últimos días...

Qué tonta soy! Por supuesto que Annie había corrido en auxilio mío y de Terry! Somos amigas y eso a pesar del tiempo, no ha cambiado! Estamos juntos gracias a que ella nos ha ayudado! Pero...porqué sigo sin poder recordar nada?

Esa noche transcurrió tranquila y en silencio, me dormí mucho antes de que Annie volviera, pero Terry descansaba a mi lado, nada tendría que preocuparme. Poco antes del amanecer escuché un ruido en la cocina, Terry seguía dormido a mi lado. Lentamente me liberé de los brazos de mi querido rebelde y bajé la escalera. Vi el resplandor de la chimenea encendida y también volví a escuchar ruidos en la cocina, seguramente Annie estaba ahí, era mi oportunidad de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por nosotros.

-Candy!

Annie palideció súbitamente al chocar conmigo frente a frente, quise detenerla...pero ella echó a correr sin darme tiempo de decir nada más! No supe qué hacer y solo me quedé ahí clavada al piso viendola subir las escaleras hacia donde Terry se encontraba. Desde abajo pude escuchar lo que le decía él.

-Tranquila Annie, todo está bien, Candy comprenderá...

-Pero Terry...

-Estamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa...

-No sé que decir...Tengo miedo, no quiero que ella me odie!

-No digas nada...solo dame tiempo de despedirme de ella, de terminar con esto...no quiero hacerle daño, ni a Candy ni a tí.

Annie se encerró en la habitación de Terry otra vez. El amanecer me sorprendió sentada frente a la chimenea; Pensaba una y otra vez en aquello que Terry le había dicho a Annie...Creo que comienzo a entender lo que pasa realmente... Él me abandonará para irse con Annie.

* * *

><p>Pasé el día encerrada nuevamente en mi habitación, estaba muy confundida. Poco antes del anochecer una voz ya conocida se anunció en la sala; Era Elisa Leagan. Como siempre ataviada de las mejores prendas, utilizando los mejores maquillajes y luciendo las joyas más caras que pudiese encontrar. Sin muchas ganas de verla me dirigí a recibirla...pero nuevamente alguien se me adelantó:<p>

-Elisa qué haces aquí? –Escuché decir a Annie-.

-Vaya forma de recibirme! Tendría que ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta: Qué haces tú aquí?

-Esta es mi cabaña y lo sabes –Respondió de manera áspera-.

-Cuanto has cambiado! Quién se imaginaría que tú serías la que terminaría quedándose con Terry!

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar! Mi mano temblorosa me ayudó a mitigar mi exclamación de sorpresa y permanecer detrás de la pared para terminar de enterarme de todo aquello que ya sospechaba.

-Yo vine porque Terry me lo pidió!

-Claro! Terry, Terry, Terry... Guardaste muy bien tu secretito!

-Elisa... –Dijo en tono lastimero-.

-Qué cara pondría Candy al saber que su hermana, la otra huérfana del hogar de Ponny, fue precisamente la que logró arrebatarle al gran amor de su vida?

-Sabes que Terry me necesita, Terry y yo...

No podía seguir escuchando aquella conversación, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y entonces comprendí que mis sospechas iniciales eran ciertas: No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero Terry y Annie se entendían! Aquel beso que él le dio en la mejilla, ofrecerle su brazo para acompañarla, llevar sus maletas a la habitación de **ÉL**! Pero lo que más me duele es recordar aquellas palabras que Terry pronunció: "Candy comprenderá...Estamos juntos y es lo único que importa...Dame tiempo de despedirme de ella, de terminar con todo esto...no quiero hacerle daño, ni a Candy ni a tí"...Ahora entiendo porqué Annie tenía miedo de que yo la odiara!

-Quiero ver a Terry! –Gritó Elisa y comenzó a subir las escaleras-.

-No te permitiré que lo hieras! Déjalo tranquilo! –Jamás había visto a Annie defender a nadie de esa manera, debe amarlo mucho realmente-.

Elisa subió aquellos escalones y después entró a mi habitación, donde él estaba...Fue poco después que emitió un desgarrador grito y de prisa volvió sobre sus pasos como alma que lleva el diablo! Inevitablemente nos encontramos en la sala y entonces ella se desmayó!

Terry bajó apresurado y en ese momento me di cuenta que Annie venía tras él, ambos tomados de la mano. En cuanto Annie me vio, se abrazó a Terry negándose a darme la cara!

-Entonces lo que dijo Elisa es verdad? –Pregunté aún incrédula-.

-Espera, déjame acomodar a Elisa en un sillón –Me dijo ignorando mi pregunta-.

No esperé nada más y salí corriendo de aquella cabaña. El viento helado, la nieve cubriendo todo...No me importó nada más! Lo único que quería era estar lejos de ahí.

* * *

><p>El viento y la nieve me impedían ver mis propias huellas. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció. Nuevamente como en un susurro escuché su dulce voz:<p>

-Candy, perdóname...

-Cómo es que volví a este lugar? –Dije mirando lentamente mi habitación-.

-Creo que no tiene caso seguir así...

-Qué pasa? –Mi voz tembló al saber que él iba a dejarme por Annie-.

-No puedo seguir siendo tan egoísta y pensar solo en mí...

-Te refieres a que todo este tiempo estuviste conmigo... y también con Annie?

-Cuando te fuiste me sentí tan solo!

-Y por eso buscaste consuelo con mi mejor amiga? Creí que me amabas Terry! –La ira y la decepción comenzaron a invadirme- Creí que habías dejado a Susana para estar conmigo!

-Susana comprendió que necesitaba verte por última vez, despedirme de tí...

-Quieres decir que estos días fueron parte de tu despedida antes de volver con Susana? Entonces también has jugado con el corazón de Annie?

Terry comenzó a sollozar discretamente mientras comenzó a explicarme:

-Aquella carta tuya me alegró tanto! Finalmente aceptaste verme! Quería estar contigo aunque fuera un instante! Acordamos vernos en Carolina del Norte, lejos de Nueva York, lejos de Chicago, lejos de nuestro pasado y nuestro presente, en un lugar que se convirtiera en nuestro mundo alterno!

-Qué estás diciendo? –Pregunté con voz temblorosa mientras sentía que el corazón se me detenía-.

-Llegué un poco antes que tú y quise recibirte en la estación del tren Estaba tan emocionado! A lo lejos vi aproximarse el tren en el que viajabas...

Mis piernas flaquearon, mi voz desapareció y sentí que mis ojos lloraban...pero ni una sola lágrima derramaba realmente! Entonces mis recuerdos inundaron mi mente como un río desbordándose!

-Yo no podía esperar sentada...-Empecé a decir- quise salir y desde la puerta ver que estabas esperándome. Al confirmar que pronto llegaría el tren a la estación, salí del vagón y desde la puerta comencé a saludarte con la mano, "Mírame Terry, mírame!" Fue lo único que pude pensar...En cuestión de un segundo, mi mano resbaló del barandal, perdí el equilibrio y...

-Caiste del tren en movimiento –Completó él llorando a lágrima viva- Tu muerte fue instantánea ya que el golpe que recibiste te destrozó el cráneo...y sin saber qué hacer, me quedé ahí, paralizado, viendo tu cuerpo tendido a un lado de las vías.

En mi cabeza todo cobró sentido súbitamente! Annie jamás me robó el amor de Terry, por el contrario, lo apoyó cuando más falta le hacía! Aquellas flores no eran para mí...sino para Terry y la familia Andley dando el pésame! Todas estas noches yo hablaba con Terry pero él no me escuchaba realmente! Parecía responderme pero en realidad hablaba para sí mismo o con Annie! La reacción de Elisa y Annie huyendo de mí...porque resulté ser una aparición fantasmal solamente!

Terry...mi querido Terry...jamás pensaste en abandonarme! Ahora estoy segura de ello porque puedo ver todo tal cual es: En aquella habitación resguardada bajo llave, yace mi cuerpo sobre la cama en la que has pasado estas últimas noches abrazado a mí...aunque mi apariencia ya no es la de antes; Quedaron atrás mis ojos verdes y mi cabello rubio! Nada queda de mi piel blanca y llena de pecas!...Ahora tengo la piel acartonada, con un tono azulado y dentro de poco será solo pellejo seco pegado al hueso, mis manos engarruñadas descansan sobre mi pecho, mis labios pálidos con un discreto tinte violáceo, los pómulos marcados, mis ojos hundidos ya sin brillo, con unas enormes ojeras violetas rodeándolos, la nariz afilada, mi cabello parece estropajo y ha perdido su color, lo que queda de mi cuero cabelludo está sujeto con puntadas de hilo grueso y mi cráneo deformado en la parte posterior...aplastado. Pero pese a todo...TÚ NUNCA ME ABANDONARÁS!

* * *

><p>Un pequeño fic para estas fechas. Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews?<p> 


End file.
